


Killing me

by jiang1



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiang1/pseuds/jiang1
Kudos: 31





	Killing me

晏恒×林宗钺

晏晏，和悦之色。钺者，冷兵器也。

“我行走在黑暗里，不见天日，我没有同谋没有朋友，因为我是恶魔。”

“但我偏要一意孤行与你同谋，因为我是你的爱人，晏恒。”  
————————————————

丝缎般光滑的长发乌黑柔顺，垂在脑后散乱的一片，林宗钺打开车窗，及腰的长发就随着风飘起来几缕，露出一个轮廓分明仿若精心雕琢过的美貌，皎洁的月光撒在他的身上，面对着空旷原野一样安静的大海，背影显得有些孤寂。

狭长的美眸轻轻阖着靠在宽大的副驾驶座，单薄的衬衣沿着领口开了两颗扣子至性感的锁骨若隐若现，即使如此，林宗钺从不会跟女性化有丝毫沾边，那种由内而外散发的出的男性气息已经足够让人着迷。

晏恒熟练的操控着方向盘，深蓝色的兰博基尼缓缓的驶进雕花铁门，稳稳的停在宽敞的院落里。

人如其车，性感优雅是统领意大利跑车风格，找不到面目凶狠的面孔和毫无克制的力量，但却可以感受到跑车文化中一贯的速度与激情。

——是对艺术的诠释。

而林宗钺却喜欢迈凯轮这样狂野情人一样的永恒别致的尊贵。

——是奢华的玩具。

意外的今天两个人都心照不宣的没有回市区的房子，晏恒一路开车到了临海的别墅。如果是平时度假的两个人，定会是坐在直升飞机上从高空俯瞰，银色的月光倾泻而下点缀在波光粼粼的海面上，说不定还能看到夜猎的鸥鸟从远处归来歇在沙滩上的高树之间。

开车的人神色平静，黑眸专注的盯着爱人的长发，“我跟你说过的不能碰军火。”

林宗钺撑着头迷起狭长的眸，像黑夜里遇见猎物的蛇，用他冰冷又略带魅惑的声音静静的开口，“我也说过你不能调查我。”

晏恒的脸色立刻阴沉下来，但他的爱人只是慵懒的解开安全带侧靠在落下半截的车玻璃上，点燃了手中的烟深深地吸了一口，换上了少有的严肃语气:“而且，关于这件事，你又有什么资格来教训我。”

苦心经营的窗户纸被林宗钺一语捅破，车内的气氛剑拔弩张。

林宗钺兀自吞云吐雾，丝毫不理会晏恒低沉下来的神色。

“欧格登•布伦特和他的团队在赤道几内亚注册的私人飞机上达二十七架，分属于西部航空、摩尔多瓦航空、阿联酋和中非泛航。”（*）

细长的两指夹着烟轻轻在车前的玻璃缸上磕了磕灰白色的烟灰，细细陈列着对晏恒的反驳，或者说——和自己一样的罪状。

“当然，你大可放心，因为欧格登的假身份做的天衣无缝，就连我也用了不少手段才辗转查到，这其中有一架从波黑出发去往塔利班的安东诺夫运输机，无故失踪，据我所知这架飞机上应该有至少一万支以上AK47，这只是保守估计。”

晏恒黑眸一闪，紧紧的盯着林宗钺那因为不停的说话而在轻微滑动的喉结，仿佛这样就能制止他继续说下去，但是清冷的声音依然在继续陈述，“数周以后，塔利班政府以洗钱和共谋罪向一名叫伊西多•马尔斯的外籍商人发起通缉，同时国际刑警组织的名单上出现了伊西多.马尔斯的名字。”（**）

驾驶位的人“啪”的一声解开了安全带，成功解救了起伏剧烈的胸膛，他看着林宗钺那张完美到极致的脸，“够了宗钺，我跟你不一样，我说过你不能碰军火，不因为任何事而改变。”

林宗钺像是听不见晏恒带着薄怒的话一般继续道:“伊西多•马尔斯就是代替你去参加国际非法武器交易商会的唐纳修，也许他还有另一个国籍和身份，叫欧格登•布伦特。”（***）

“晏恒，我说的没错吧。”林宗钺从长发上拽下来橡皮圈随手套在腕上，黑色的瀑布瞬间铺满了精实的脊背，一手推开车门迈下去后转身对着还在车里的人说，“或者说换个称呼，禁运的克星——King Of Arms.”

晏恒一向冷静的脸上第一次出现了一些类似于愤怒和惊慌的情绪，默默的捡起了林宗钺扔在座位上的外套，下车跟了上去。

夜总是凝重且黑暗，一触即发的战争在相爱的两个人之间绷成细细的线。

管家接过晏恒手中的车钥匙和衣服，熟练的替他把穿了一整天板板整整的西装收好，然后悉心询问是否要给他和林少准备夜宵。

晏恒捏了捏眉心摇摇头说，不必了，然后提着轻快的步伐上楼去，刚走到拐角的地方又不放嘱托道:您不用忙了，今晚主楼不用留人了，您让其他人也早点休息吧。

管家应下了，然后喊了别墅里所有的佣人通通退去了旁边的二层小楼里，只留下两个剑拔弩张的人在空旷的四层主楼里。

林宗钺故意没有去主卧，反而去了另一间几乎和主卧形无二致的客房里，这往往是两个人吵架的伊始——悄无声息的回避，恰如其分的点火。

晏恒的脚步声在长廊里响起的时候，林宗钺才迟迟的把门狠狠的撞上，发出“砰”的一声刚好堵住了走到门前的人。

他站在门外靠着栏杆，视线顺着门上的雕花仔细的描摹，昂贵的腕表上分针精准地走过了两格。

门开了——这是两个人之间的默契，十分钟的沉默和冷静。

后面站着的依然是衬衣松了两颗扣子的优雅绅士，黑发被通通拨到了一侧半散在肩头半落在后脊上，衬得肤色白皙好看。

先开口的是晏恒:“你一个月内从地下市场里把交易全部撤出，宗钺，我可以当什么都没发生过。”

不料这句话只换来一声冷笑，林宗钺欺身靠上晏恒的胸膛，双手死死地抓着对方的衬衣领子几乎要把质量上乘的布料生生扯碎，他咬着牙齿一字一句的跟晏恒讲，“行啊，一样的话也送给晏总！你撤我就撤，绝不多说一句废话！”

晏恒也同样单手揪起来林宗钺松松垮垮的罩在身上的衣料，拧着胸前的扣子把人提到更近的地方来，喉结不断的滚动，压抑的怒气冲天，热气喷在林宗钺干净的颈上化成了火一样烧着彼此最后的耐心。

最终那不断酝酿的话到了嘴边只剩下一句不着调的拒绝，“我跟你不一样。”

话音落的瞬间，晏恒眼神里的一丝愧疚转成不容置疑的威胁，“但是你——宗钺，这是我最后一次警你，必须撤！”

林宗钺毫无惧怕之意的抬眸和他四目相对，平日里慵懒的连挑眉都嫌麻烦的美眸中却激荡着褪不去的坚定。

“那我也最后说一次，”细长冰冷的手指握上晏恒的手腕，一用力连着自己的衬衣一起扯了开来，敞开的衣襟露出精瘦但壮实的胸膛，腹肌的曲线分明。

“你不撤，我不撤！”

镶着金属边的白玉色琉璃扣在地砖上叮叮当当的响，弹起又落下的弧度从大变小，伴着林宗钺的话蹂进了晏恒失去控制的理智里。

晏恒往前一跨，按着他的后脑吻了上去。

从白天晏恒手里拿到关于林宗钺在做军火交易的资料的时候两个人之间仿佛就砌了一堵无形的墙，状似亲昵其实连手指都没有再碰过了。

突如其来的亲吻像野兽觅食，交缠的唇舌互相侵略，彼此攻占高地，很久很久才分开一丝缝隙给缺氧的身体留最后分寸之地。

林宗钺两手在晏恒后背上交叠，欺身压上对方的身体直到腰力上好的人几乎要把整个上半身都折到护栏之外，直到凶猛的亲吻间毫无技巧磕碰到了牙齿吮吸到了血腥的味道。

晏恒无声的睁开眼睛看他，像夜间蛰伏在密林深处的狼王幽暗的眼瞳，林宗钺的手掌在他的后背上轻轻抚摸安静的哄着愤怒的野兽，薄唇因为亲吻而显得红润透亮，不经意间沾染了情欲：“我会是个很好的同谋，不是吗？”

晏恒一点点把紧紧抱着自己身体的胳膊掰开，早就被扯开了满是褶皱的深蓝色领带松松垮垮得挂在半裸的胸膛上，他毫不费力就从自己身上摘下来，又捏着爱人的双手锁在身后，裹住一双又细又白的手腕，接着领带扣系成了一个无法挣脱的死结。

整个过程流畅的像是无数次熟悉的场景在身体记忆上重复，但实际上不过是晏恒张口在林宗钺裸露的锁骨上重重的咬了一口后趁人之危，三秒钟愣神的时间足够让晏恒成功的禁锢住对方的身体抢夺回主动权。

毕竟在塔利班的基地里，三秒钟已经有数个企图临场反水的黑火商人的手下在自己的枪口下送命了。

但林宗钺也就只给了对方这一瞬间的松懈以后迅速反应过来，猛地攥紧了手指，瞪红了双眼看着晏恒，胸膛剧烈的起伏，恨不能把这条华贵的领带撕成碎片。

“我劝你松开！”他当然知道晏恒不可能听他的，既然他能做出来的事就意味着不容置喙不容拒绝，即使会激怒，会惹恼。

自然，回应他的是反客为主后更为猛烈的攻势，长廊的宽度不过两米左右，两具衣衫不整的身体互相纠缠着转了三四次的方向才终有一个厚实的脊背撞在门边上，发出巨大的声响。

雕花的红实木门磕到肩胛骨，林宗钺的神色微微扭曲，仰着脖子哼了一声，不甘示弱的再回吻回去，长发在两个人的濒临疯狂的撕扯之间被打乱，零零散散的从耳侧垂到胸前。

貌美的男子被制服，显得有一丝狼狈。

即便对晏恒了解至深的林宗钺也从未见过他如此野蛮又粗暴的行为方式，他们在一起六年最严峻的争吵不过是一方住到公司去再或者是不顾几十人的会议正在进行的时候把文件甩得满天飞以后摔门离开，像现在这样涉及到实际的肢体控制，就算是做爱的时候林宗钺也不允许。

逃不过的一场恶战，那不如动摇对方的信念。

他舔了舔嘴角磕破的地方，舌尖抵在尖利的虎牙上打了个转，蛇瞳般精锐的目光里透着不怀好意的神色，嗤笑了一声：“晏总也有这么急不可耐的时候，”林宗钺挑眉扔了个媚眼到对方深不可测的眼底里，绑在身后的双手用力推了下门让自己的身体更亲密的贴着晏恒已经被欲火撩动的火热的下腹，“来吧，宝贝~”

周身的空气一瞬间被林宗钺从一触即发拉到了火辣辣的淫糜，就连刚刚紧绷的身体和眼底的冰冷都化成了春水，热气在柔软的唇瓣边上打了个转就吐出来媚的不成样子的软音，“你都硬了这么久…憋着对身体不好的。”

上一次林宗钺花这么大力气使美男计任由对方奸淫掠夺的时候是在海上漂流的一座游艇，晏恒赶来的时候他刚好用刀尖刺入最后一个人的心口，然后气定神闲的用白色细绢缎手帕擦着短刀上的血迹，甲板上躺满了穿着整齐的西装的私人保镖和他们的主人。

溅到袖口的血迹擦不干净，林宗钺就握住那柄短刀唰一下割开了一道口子，刺目鲜红污染了的布料被无情地撕开随手扔到一具横尸的身上，海风吹起长发后漂亮的脸看向迟来的晏恒，随口解释道，“不听话，索性解决了。”

但此刻，湿热的气息围绕在晏恒耳边：“阿晏。”

晏恒饶有兴趣的盯着林宗钺把自己伪装成一副我见犹怜的模样，哪还有刚刚喘着气靠在门上的狼狈踪影，他伸手撩撩林宗钺的发丝手放在他修长的脖子上低头在他唇角轻轻嘬了一口，“你倒是忘了被干的死去活来的时候了。”

林宗钺是被拖进卧室里的。

随着身体正面接触到宽大柔软的床面，乌黑的秀发从脊背上散开纷纷垂落在黑色的床单上，倒比床单上的颜色更亮丽。

如果林宗钺没有回头看见晏恒手里那条穷其精致的黑色细腰带，精雕细琢的手工边上压着细密的针脚，纯手工的痕迹让人不禁能联想到它缠绕在轻暖皮袍之下从容闲适的身躯，或许后腰上在大衣的掩盖之下还有一把精致的手枪包挂在右侧第一个西裤扣环上，里面安静的躺着一支伯莱塔92F，名为“宗钺”。

“你干什么——”来不及躲闪的身体就被皮带抓住，凌厉的力道来自拿枪杀人时扣动扳机也会握住钢笔签下文件的手指，更是意乱情迷时在他身体上抚摸的手掌。

实实在在的疼烙在身上的时候林宗钺反应比人和人都快，膝盖一屈撑着身体立刻就跪了起来在床上翻了个身靠在床头上警惕的看着站在床边的人。

一口玉齿都快被林宗钺咬碎了:“你哪里学来的磨人招数！”

晏恒反而挂上了一贯的和颜悦色，一扫从刚刚进门以来阴郁的表情，握着冰凉的金属扣在手上缠了两圈，轻轻扬起笑，看来这次是赌对了。

“你查了唐纳修那么久，怎么？连他这种明目张胆的私人爱好都没查到？侦查技术不到家啊林总。”

不论什么样的怒气都能被林宗钺无形的化解，但现在不行

——林宗钺费力且精心的布下的美人局，被这两下抽在皮肉上的“羞辱”彻彻底底打散了，惊慌失措到一时乱了阵脚，紧皱的眉头出卖了他慌乱的内心。

幽怨的眼神落在晏恒抓着皮带的指骨分明修长的手上，忍不住抱怨:“你成天跟他鬼混！”

晏恒从容的绕过床尾去抓爱人纤细的脚踝。

“那怎么叫鬼混呢宝贝，你看你现在还不是怕了？”

人在紧急的时候身体行动总是比思绪更快一步，林宗钺被束缚在身后的双手摸了一个枕头翻身的同时往来人身上扔过去，出手的力度几乎凝聚了整个小臂的肌肉，晏恒劈手在空中接了软绵的枕头，冲击力划着锦缎的纹理“撕拉”一声落地，白色的柔羽漫天飞扬落到两个人之间。

林宗钺趁着羽毛阻挡之后的时间后背仰躺在床上，双腿一剪夹住的晏恒的颈，压在身下的手一刻也没有停止尝试，该死——他分分钟能解开绳结但是晏恒却只用一个简单的死结困了他十几分钟。

居高临下的视线落在林宗钺身上的时候，他才觉出现在的处境比刚刚似乎还要不利，他讥笑一声，“晏恒！有本事把我放开，我跟你公平格斗，输了自然任你摆布，你这样未免欺人太甚！”

晏恒双手抓住夹在自己颈上的脚踝的时候，林宗钺终于从领带的束缚中挣脱出来，两手拎着这块被蹂躏的全是褶皱的软布条，双腿发力夹着晏恒的腰蹿了起来，长发跟着快速动作的身体飘扬起来拂过晏恒的脸颊，熟悉的香气蔓延进鼻息。

软布勒上对方的喉咙，虚力而已。

知己知彼方能百战不殆大约就是晏恒至于林宗钺，看起来一直处于被动地位的人现在一手托着林宗钺的腰，抬膝跪在床面上就把人压的死死的，连随之而来的挣扎都在他的意料之中，就势把人翻了个面然后按紧了那纤细的腰。

自始至终他手里的皮带都完完整整的缠在掌上。

沉甸甸的重量搭在西装裤包裹下翘起的臀上，柔笑着的面容上泛起一丝危险的气息：“我没兴趣跟你练格斗，是我要打你揍你欺负你，林宗钺——”

“啪！”

还不等林宗钺反应过来这突如其来的变故，身后就挨了一下，牛皮落在精致昂贵的面料上声响巨大，钝痛隔着裤子延迟了稍许才逐渐蔓延到大脑。

伸到身后的双手被精准的捉住按在后腰上，大力让他动弹不得，晏恒就像是冷血无情的行刑手一般手起刀落就把疼痛烙进臀上腿上。

或许是挣扎显得太过狼狈且局促，林宗钺向来不喜欢事态太过脱离自己的掌控，故而生挨了这三四下狠打以后，深吸了一口气把自己整个身体都松下来，大义凌然的任由密集的刑罚铺天盖地的在身体上炸开。

抗拒到配合的态度，晏恒瞬间就接收到了这种无声的抗议，顺势松开了握住他手腕的力气，“什么时候愿意撤了你在中非的人了，跟我说一声。”话音落，狠厉的皮带划破风声狠狠的落在林宗钺那笔直的大腿后侧。

对比起最初那两下示警一样的力道，现在落在身上的才是心狠手辣的军火大鳄真正的面目

——如果不是剪裁合身的西装裤仍然包裹着翘臀和长腿，恐怕那雪白细嫩的皮肤上已经清晰得浮起排排的肿棱，甚至在每道痕迹的边缘渗出深红色的痧。

逐渐捏紧黑色床单的手指，修长且白皙，青筋暴起。

散落一床的秀丽的长发，被汗水打湿，粘嗒嗒贴在清冷的侧脸，凌乱且美丽。

随着噼啪作响的击打声肿起的皮肉肉眼可见的撑满了薄薄的裤子，难耐且火辣。

无声的对峙被溢出口的闷哼声打破，林宗钺仰着头大口喘气。他跟着晏恒一起多年来是最佳的拍档，是至深的爱人，无论是铁骨柔情还是杀伐果断，都能在一个眼神里极尽交流。

却从未有过如此折辱。

变故来自晏恒试图单手去解林宗钺的裤子，他像极了从猎人手中侥幸逃脱但因此受惊的野兽，生理性抖了抖肩膀，颤抖着喝止：“住手！晏恒！你敢——”

回应他的是不仅没有停下反而顺利的把最后一层底线都扯了下来的动作，鲜艳刺目的红横亘在皮肤上，炽热的温度骤然见了空气的凉风开始瑟缩起来。

没了布料的阻碍，林宗钺终于亲身体会到了那条黑色精致的牛皮带是怎样的触感，冰凉透骨带着来自爱人的怒火和威逼。

林宗钺烧红了眼睛低吼：“你敢再动我一下！你所有的违禁走私的罪证明天就会寄到国际军事法庭！晏恒——呃…啊，你王八蛋！”

新一轮的疼痛是从林宗钺的威胁出口的时候开始的，皮带刁钻的角度劈下了和刚刚一杨力道的一下，丝毫没有避开原来的伤，任他们重叠的部分肿胀充血。

辗转碾压过已经饱受摧残的分寸身体，终于把林宗钺眼里那中烧的怒火打散了，氤氲出一层薄薄的水汽，林宗钺的呜咽声被死死地咬在牙关里，竟没有露出分毫。

如果不是颤抖的腿和被眼泪打湿一片的床单出卖了他，他原本可以把畏惧疼痛可以隐藏的滴水不漏。

晏恒抚着高高肿起来一层的滚烫皮肤，低沉又温和的声音与往日别无二致:“好啊，更核心的资料查得到吗，比如…唐纳修并不是代替我去参加国际非法交易商会而是掩盖我同期的行程呢，比如，英美政府雇佣的大批出入伊拉克危险地区的船只实际上的隶属组织呢。”

晏恒替他理好凌乱的长发，规矩的搭在肩头，露出完整的后背，肩胛骨撑着衬衫若隐若现的性感。

“再比如……我曾长期使用沙迦国际机场和邻近的阿治曼酋长国作为运往非洲和阿富汗的武器的中转站。宗钺，我这趟浑水，你又摸了多深多清楚呢，你就敢下来。”

美丽的男人怔了怔，那些他用最高级别的侦查技术入侵过晏恒的网络系统都没能获取到的信息就被他这样随口说出来。

眼眶又酸又热，半是疼得半是被一种不知名的情绪扰动着。

晏恒一颗一颗解开了衬衣的扣子，腰带扣啪的一声响动，赤裸着身体把床上趴着的人拥入怀里，亲吻他的耳畔。

“资料全都给你，你要寄给谁都行，但是把你自己的手从军火商那里收回来。”

林宗钺翻了个身，把身后一片伤痕压在身下，却丝毫不皱眉头，迎着爱人的目光不躲不闪得吻了上去。

喉咙里嘶哑的吸气声大约是因为疼，性感的锁骨上还留着刚刚在长廊中晏恒的齿印，他一边野蛮的撕咬着晏恒的唇一边用含糊不清的话跟他执拗:“不可能…唔，阿晏、阿晏…我知道你的意思，但是我不怕。”

“我们都是从鲜血淋漓的人命中走出来的，我没有比你白多少了，阿晏，让我一起，我真的会是个很好的partner。”

声音非常含糊但是晏恒听得非常清楚。

像是忽略了这句话一样，晏恒的手不自觉的插进他的长发，任由对方的长腿缠上自己的腰，听着他即使光裸的下半身前后都肿起来了，也依然维持着风度翩翩的模样，虽然抑制不住声音里的颤抖。

林宗钺喘着气问他，“今天你来做？”

晏恒用食指和中指急切地探进了紧密的肛口回答他，“乐意效劳。”

绕是娇矜自持如林宗钺，杀人的时候眼睛都不眨一下，被人探及身体最隐秘的地方时，也免不了轻颤身体。

林宗钺一把扯开自己的衬衣搂着对方的脖子啮咬，被细线钉成一排的精致扣子瞬间脱离了束缚纷纷散落到松软的大床上，更有一颗叮叮咚咚的掉到地板上。

赤裸的胸膛贴紧的时候，林宗钺的双手抓着精瘦的脊背，指腹摸索着线条流畅的肌肉，仿佛是鉴赏艺术品。

晏恒埋首在他肩窝里吮吸，留下一串串青青紫紫的痕迹，任由发尾上现代气息强烈的蕨类香味道和呼吸缠绕在一起探进鼻息里。

和晏恒本人总是清新淡雅的味道不一样，林宗钺即使被劝过很多次不要用给人留下太深印象的香水也依然不愿意用桌台上那一堆俗套的瓶瓶罐罐，却独独钟爱这支“原罪”。

“年轻性感，勇敢无畏，带有一丝危险性。无论是工作还是玩乐，一直在冒险，从不为自己的快乐而感到有罪”（*4）

晏恒的手指搅动着林宗钺温热的内壁，引来一阵一阵身体的颤动，但每每让人感觉呻吟就要出口的时候，总有皓齿抵住鲜红的唇，只留得若有若无的丝丝喘息，隐忍不发。

林宗钺单臂搂着晏恒的脖子，用力的吻上他的双唇，舌尖灵活的在口腔里肆意张扬的游走，黑眸中仿佛有火焰燃烧，蕴含着无限的情绪在邀请身上的人更加努力。

晏恒任他吻，也任他的指甲在自己的脊背上留下一道一道鲜红的血痕。

透明的液体从晏恒的身体里分泌出来，他跪起来把林宗钺的身体架高，黏液蹭着他紧闭的褶皱处被手指抹匀一进一出的艰难扩张。

放在后脑的手揉着顺滑的发丝，从唇角一路亲吻到耳后，再到雪白的颈部。相比大多数男人不让别人碰自己的头顶，林宗钺更为抵触将脆弱的喉咙交给别人。

唯独晏恒可以碰甚至可以咬噬，尖锐的齿透进皮肤表层上，同时巨大炽热的一截分身顶着他的肛口出往里挤，一点一点，蹭不进去也不敢用力。

不管他们做过多少次，林宗钺总也适应不了外物的入侵，第一次被晏恒用硬起来的欲望插进去的时候，两个人都疼得说不出完整一句话来。

林宗钺快被撕开一样红着眼角张口咬晏恒的肩膀，晏恒被紧的不行的林宗钺绞着也没有好受到哪里去，两个人就在谩骂和互相折磨中结束了第一次。

但即使如此，林宗钺也极不接受晏恒对自己使用过多的润滑剂，那种东西总让他觉得自己生来就是被上的。

他把抽屉里各种道具通通当着晏恒的面扔进垃圾桶，对着脱裤子的人破口大骂:“别让我看不起你，你干不了就换我来，弄这么些破东西羞辱谁呢！”

不见棺材不落泪，见了棺材也咬牙硬撑着。

林宗钺把头往后一仰，整个上半身都卸了力气，腿上却半分力气不敢用。

晏恒低头亲了亲他同样硬的又红又肿的地方安抚道，“忍一忍，我进去了。”

林宗钺喘了口气，“怕不是晏总耐力不够，磨磨蹭蹭的用前戏凑时长。”

晏恒笑的灿烂，拍拍他的屁股，“别后悔。”

林宗钺冷哼一声，“后悔？我就没学过这两个字，”然后两腿夹着晏恒的腰猛地用力，翻身坐了起来，晏恒在他的双腿用力的时候就知道对方要做什么了，非常配合他的动作顺势就把宽厚的脊背落进床里。

视觉上看就像是晏恒把林宗钺整个身子抱起来跨坐在自己的小腹上。

粗长的性器原就已经往湿热的甬道里进了一半的长度，此刻跟着两个人的动作天旋地转，摩擦着细嫩的肉。

林宗钺眼睛也没眨一下，双手撑着晏恒的胸膛直接坐了下去，整根肉都被吞进去。

两个人都闭着眼睛吐出一口气来。

做爱的两个人在快感来临之前的时间，总是特别难熬。对于晏恒来说总是极尽温柔的想要安抚对方的身体，他缓慢且绅士的注意对方的每一个表情细节，他不想碰疼了爱人。但对于林宗钺来说，更愿意快刀斩乱麻的跨过这道不会因为晏恒的温柔就减少半分痛苦的坎儿。

就像他们并肩作战的时候。

晏恒爱用枪，预谋已久且火热精准。

林宗钺喜刀，随性而为且冰冷迅速。

晏恒轻柔的握着林宗钺的腰，开始上下挪动着腰身往他身体里冲。

林宗钺跪坐着，脚跟抵着大腿跟着晏恒的动作配合用力，毫无障碍的打开身体任由对方的阴茎在狭窄的通道里找寻敏感点。

晏恒太了解他的身体了，只抽动了几下几乎就能准确的顶在林宗钺的敏感处，之后的每一次抬高身体插进去都能感觉到林宗钺猛地缩紧了下身然后再被强烈的快感酥到全部松下身体，下一次坐得更实，吃得更深。

室内的温度越烧越热，两具全裸的身体纠缠在一起，唯有如瀑的黑发从林宗钺的肩颈处滑落下来，又随着扬起来的脸落在胸前，半遮半掩的露出两处红点。

晏恒唇边扬出温柔的笑意来，“你的身体真漂亮。”

林宗钺面色潮红，连呼出来的气都是余韵悠长勾人心魄，但嘴上依然不甘吃亏，优雅的动作掠了掠长发，弯腰堵住晏恒的唇，肆意妄为地掠夺空气。

林宗钺的吻绵长，晏恒抽插的动作不停。两个人唇瓣之间氧气越发稀薄，热气从胸中挤压而出，林宗钺才移开了唇角一路舔吻到了对方的耳后，“你的身体也很美，呃嗯…宝贝~要不要试着、哈…试着被我开发一下，相信我，那一定魅力非凡。”

晏恒的双手在光滑的脊背上来回游走，捻着他的发丝，身上的人每说一句话就更加用力的顶进柔软的肉里，嘴角的笑意更深了，“哦？林总一会儿还有力气起来再说这话吧。”

说着一阵天旋地转，林宗钺就被摆成了跪趴的姿势——这是他最不喜欢也最怕的姿势，因为看不见对方的脸还把最脆弱的地方全部交出去了，剩下的就只能闭着眼睛承受来自身后无休止的冲撞。

修长的腿屈膝跪在黑色的床单上，膝盖碾压着松软的床，经过凌虐的臀腿的皮肤骤然被拉扯起来，疼的林宗钺忍不住嘶嘶拉拉的倒吸着冷气，晏恒见了他蛰伏的模样以及身体上鲜红的皮带印，视觉的冲击幻化成了击溃理智的军队。

禽兽一样疯狂按着林宗钺的腰身往自己跨上送，每一次挺身都将自己完完全全深入进林宗钺的身体里，不停地剐蹭着敏感点，但又不完全的顶上那一处。

林宗钺被折磨着送到高潮的边缘但迟迟摸不到顶端，褶皱的床单在掌心抓的凌乱，跟着来回抽送的身体留下一道道折痕。

即使思绪再混乱，林宗钺也感觉到了晏恒故意为之，不肯给他完全撞到敏感点，恼怒一般破口大骂：“你他妈是不是短！”然后被磨得没办法只能抬高了屁股去迎合对方的动作。

没有哪个男人受得了做爱的时候对方的挑衅，尤其是涉及男人尊严的时候，等到巴掌上身的时候，林宗钺已经来不及后悔了。

晏恒从不在床笫之间跟林宗钺有过多的口舌之争，行动往往是最好的答案。

后背上滚落的汗水和爱人眼角的水滴，粗长硬挺的分身和红肿不堪的括约肌，落在后颈上温柔无比的轻吻和铺了一床的秀发，握着纤细腰身的大手和白皙的皮肤上青青紫紫的痕迹，高高扬起的巴掌和残留在臀上的指印。

这是晏恒对挑衅的回应。

响亮清脆的声音携着巨大的疼痛在本就伤痕累累的臀肉上炸开，林宗钺忍不住呻吟出声，难耐的低着头服软，“阿晏、阿晏…呃，啊——给我吧给我吧。”

晏恒伏在他的脊背上，缓缓抬起头看着深深的脊弯正形成好看的弧度以便翘起来一个圆润饱满的臀，忍不住张开了唇，“林宗钺，答应我的事呢？”

林宗钺不可置信的回头看他，低低的咒骂：“禽兽！”

这种脆弱的身体根本经不起威胁，但林宗钺狠狠得咬了下嘴唇，霎时间鲜血顺着破口涌出来，几乎用尽了意志膝行向前，企图抽离晏恒的控制，“不可能的，”喘息声就要比说话的声音要大，“要我退出只有一个可能。”

晏恒两手一抓他的腰就把人拖了回来，这次毫不犹豫的一直深入的顶在林宗钺身体里最敏感的部位。

林宗钺腿一软差点摔进床里，呻吟声抑制不住越来越重，腰腹颤抖的厉害，全靠晏恒的双手捞起来身体一遍一遍的在体内碾压。

晏恒也被凌驾于男人之上的快感冲着大脑，脱口而出的话也不再温柔，沾染了无尽的魅与淫，“什么可能？嗯？是不是就等着被操哭？林宗钺你看看，你还能摆脱我的控制吗？”

林宗钺被一次一次的深入顶到说不出话，呼吸都染上了哭腔，不停地在黑色的床单上蹭着眼角的湿气，喉咙里破碎的声音明明应该是求饶时才有的意味，但偏偏落到晏恒耳边的依然是不肯低头的意思：“你一枪崩了我啊！”

触电一样的酥麻从身体伸出一波一波的往四肢百骸涌，那能手起刀落取人性命的双臂已经完全失了力气，匍匐的姿势下胸膛紧紧的贴着床面，雪白的后颈上分落两边的长发衬的皮肤更加细嫩。

仰头大喘的林宗钺，声音已经嘶哑，分不清是低吼声还是喘叫，“妈的——唔，晏恒…你知道的，啊……哈，除非你、你真的呃啊，一枪崩了我，不然我绝不——艹！轻点，轻点，求你，阿晏、阿晏。”

下腹痉挛的感觉一阵一阵顺着脊髓传到大脑，林宗钺觉得自己几乎要射出来了，但晏恒的拇指堵着他前端精致的小口处，偶尔按压摩挲又能引起一串呻吟。

“宝贝，不可以，”晏恒低低的声音诱惑他，明明是温柔无比的哄着但更像是不容抗拒的命令他不准射。

晏恒一边卖力的取悦着林宗钺的身体，一边又不放过他那红肿一片的臀肉，巴掌声掩盖住了他无声的喘息，面上竟看不出是愠怒还是欲火焚身。

“宗钺，想知道你现在是什么样子吗。”晏恒低哑的声音充满诱惑，下腹使着巧劲，男人身体器官的天然契合让他毫不费力就能顶到林宗钺说不出话来。

野性的原始的性爱总是更容易让冷静且理智的人变得疯狂，暴露内心的狂野。

比如晏恒。

他把林宗钺又翻了个面，双腿抗在自己的肩上，臀部都被腾空起来完全暴露在晏恒的眼前。他用力在林宗钺硬到直挺挺的玩意上撸了两把，引得他叫出声来。

眯起眼睛的晏恒像极了野狼进攻的时候，他把双腿跪到岔开，贯穿林宗钺的身体。

他伸手抹掉林宗钺顶端吐出来的透明液体然后反手按着他的唇角，“尝尝？”

林宗钺正大口大口的呼吸空气，身体放空几乎找不到任何着力点，冷不防被自己的味道充满了鼻息，咬牙切齿的扭头抵抗：“你妈的晏恒！”

但话音刚落就被随之而来不可抗拒的快感送上云端，唯一能借力的双手几欲把床单扯碎一样，又颤抖着声音讨好爱人：“阿晏，阿晏…求求你，让我出来。”

晏恒掰开他的双腿，像是欣赏艺术品一样看着自己和爱人紧密交合的位置，“你知道没有我的允许就射出来是不可以的，我的宝贝。”

林宗钺毫不怀疑自己现在没忍住的话，下一秒晏恒就可以抽身离去然后用衣柜里漂亮精致的领带在自己下半身打个结然后再翻来覆去操一整夜，直到筋疲力尽以后才扯开好看的蝴蝶结让他释放。

他不敢。

晏恒用力一挺整根没入，欺身压上他的胸膛把碍事的长发通通扫开，漏出一个起伏好看的胸口，晏恒埋在他的肌肤上轻轻啃咬。

“别急着骂人宝贝，你的身体有多漂亮你不想知道吗？”晏恒抬起头用手指捏着林宗钺柔软的舌尖向外扯，疼得他一阵摇头，口齿不清的骂人：“我艹你…唔放开！”但宴恒指尖的力道丝毫不减紧紧的捏着一块软肉，轻轻舔净了唇角的口水。

“你的腿被我分开，你的屁股被我打肿了，上面七零八落的痕迹都是来自我的皮带，是你最喜欢的Bottega Veneta的小牛皮，你的手腕上还有浅浅的绑痕，来自我的领带，是今天早上你亲手为我系上的Stefano Ricci.”晏恒说着舔了舔嘴角，像是在回味爱人的美味，手指依然没有放开他的舌头，粗鲁的在他口腔里侵略了一圈后退出来。

林宗钺在晏恒的侵略下身体毫无反抗之力，精神几乎都集中在了下腹，抑制着即将释放的欲望，舌尖被对方捏在手里说不了话只能呜咽几声，仰着头大口喘气。

晏恒继续说，“你的肛门正在被我插入，你的身体十分渴望我每一次顶撞你的敏感点，你看他甚至在迎合我的动作，括约肌又红又肿，上面沾满了我和你的体液。”

“而你——”晏恒松开他的舌头任由口水顺着林宗钺的唇角滴到长发上，淫糜无比然后稍微抽出身子，抬着汗津津的大腿低头吻了吻林宗钺茂密丛林中阳筋暴起的欲望，用力一挺身把滚热的液体悉数送进身体的深处，“而你被我操到想射还不敢射。”

同时晏恒低头含住林宗钺顶端吮吸，精液汩汩涌进晏恒的嘴巴里，直到林宗钺的阴茎完全变软，失去了精神气，蔫头巴脑的耷在小腹上。

抽身出来以后，身后的穴口处仍然合不上开始缓缓流出浊白色的液体，渗在黑色的床单上，诱人且淫乱。

晏恒含着林宗钺的精液顺着腹肌一点点向上亲吻，一路留在肌肤上湿湿的一片，直到胸口处全部吐尽后在锁骨上留下一个深紫色的吻痕，声音又恢复了理智中的极尽温柔：“这就是你最漂亮的时候，我的林宗钺，你不该碰那些肮脏的东西。”

林宗钺深吸一口气正欲说话就被一只手捂住唇舌，晏恒侧躺在他身侧压着他的长发，“我行走在黑暗里，不见天日，我没有同谋没有朋友，因为我是恶魔。”

朗朗眉目中逼人的气势并没有给林宗钺造成一丝一毫的压迫，他二话不说把晏恒的手腕捏紧在掌心里，黑瞳中被情欲冲散的精锐重新聚拢起来，盯着对方炽热的眼眸，冷热相撞，坚定的回答：“但我偏要一意孤行与你同谋，因为我是你的爱人，晏恒。”

“我是你的爱人，只有我配站在你身边。”

他们谁也不需依附彼此，但又互相属于，从身体到灵魂。

不是臣服与被敬仰的关系，而是一种足以相互制衡的精神契约。他们的每一根神经上都有对方留下来的烙印，无法挣脱也无需挣扎，在漫长的岁月里享受征服的快感，能在阳光下一起沐浴清风也可以在月色中杀意死起。

势均力敌，绝不退让。

每一次争吵都是硝烟四起，侵入对方的核心机密后再悄无声息的退出，无论多少次最后的结局都是相互妥协。

晏恒无奈的笑了，“你早就知道结果了。”

林宗钺起身把长发撩到身后，赤脚走进浴室，水声四起。

湿淋淋的头发搭在身后，林宗钺擦了两下扔了毛巾，看了一眼被自己扯烂了的睡衣，在地上捡了晏恒的衬衫搭在肩头，隔着滴水的头发往阳台吹海风去了。

晏恒洗完澡踢着拖鞋出来，月色笼罩下的爱人清瘦也紧实的后背上湿了一片，白衬衣上打了水透明一片，若隐若现能看出肉色。

晏恒从后背搂住他的身子，夺走了两指间夹着的细烟卷，往嘴里吸了一口又放了回去，淡淡地吐着烟雾，“不冷么，回房间？”

烟草的味道不知道是从谁的口腔里传来，相拥紧缚的身体和吻的忘情的唇瓣间一片水声，唇舌相互摩擦，林宗钺抖了抖肩膀把衬衣落在地上，分出一只手来回身搂上爱人的腰，灵巧的舌头往深处探索掠夺。

直到两个人都喘不过气来，清凉的月光打在两人赤裸的肩膀上，映下的身影交缠在一起。

林宗钺把烟猛地吸了一口，然后迅速又堵住了对方的嘴，一口气把烟气全都吐进里晏恒的胸腔里，呛的他直咳。

“记得你今天对我做的事，下次可要通通还回来的，晏总。”

晏恒咳声不止，嘴角却挂上了笑：“奉陪到底，美人。”

清晨。

林宗钺照旧在穿衣镜前整装，等着有晨起淋浴习惯的晏恒从洗浴间里浑身上下只搭了一条白色浴巾赤着脚走出来，眼眸一抬问道，“去哪儿。”

林宗钺拉开橡皮筋把及腰的长发绑成低束的马尾，含糊不清的冷哼，“不劳你费心。”

身后的人笑容不减，透着一身难以捉摸的味道走到林宗钺身后从落地的穿衣镜里对上那一双狭长的美眸，左手环着美人精瘦的腰身右手迅速且准确的从他后腰里摸到一把浑身透黑的手枪。

那是一支和晏恒常戴在身上的“宗钺”一模一样的一把伯莱塔92F，名为“阿晏”。

枪口对着林宗钺的太阳穴，镜子里的晏恒冷笑一声，腕力就顶着枪威胁，“说了多少遍了林总，不要只身犯险。”

林宗钺系好最后一颗镶着金属丝的纽扣，回身来握着枪口往下挪，一直到对上咚咚跳着的胸膛，声音坚定，“你不喜欢见血。”

晏恒一手扣住他的腰往自己的方向拢了拢，大手在身后把玩着他的长发，“血战的时候，叫上我，这样才能保证没有枪口像现在一样，对着你。”

林宗钺握着枪口，“别闹了，你明明就知道我今天的行程。”

晏恒也觉得无趣，刚要把枪放回去，手上一掂觉得重量不对，皱眉瞪他：“你装了一颗子弹？”

这把枪对林宗钺来说原是摆设，他向来用刀的习惯他是知道的，也从来不在里面装子弹，只是因为这枪寓意特殊才整日戴在身上。

林宗钺系好最后一颗纽扣，笑着看他，“是啊，就一颗。”他侧头在宴恒唇角轻轻落了一吻，“今时不同往日，若有万一，只有你可以亲手结束我的生命。”

只有“阿晏”可以。

宴恒喉结滚了滚本想说点什么，最后也只低笑了一声回了一个浅浅的亲吻，“注意安全。”

林宗钺套上西装外套拿了车钥匙大步下楼去，走到大厅的时候突然顿住，回过头来往廊上看，果然站着一个穿睡衣的男人正趴在栏杆上看他。

林宗钺飞速转了思绪，抬头盯着他：“我今天要接头的国内交易商，是不是你？”

晏恒眉眼含笑说：“我爱你。”

林宗钺也气笑了，一边解着领带一边上楼，拥着一身沐浴露气味的男人，迫不及待的把人的睡衣掀起来半截，又低头在锁骨上咬一口，“我也爱你。”

并肩作战远胜甜言蜜语。

Fin.

  
  
  
* 私人飞机注册的审核程序非常严格，以非洲岛国赤道几内亚为首的几个小国家对私人航线管制较松，常常被国际军火商利用。

** 政府通常不会直接通缉个人军火走私，罪名都是以其他代替，但国际刑警通缉名单的罪名是实际罪名。

*** 国际非法武器交易商会主要是非洲军火大鳄以及动乱内政国之中的非法商人线下确保交易诚信度的一种流程，包括俄中德以及欧美的黑暗势力，其背后实权其实是美政。

*4 Gucci设计总监Frida giannini描述原罪香水的设计理念


End file.
